Zła się nie ulęknę
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Zygfryd. Miniaturki, studium postaci w tonacjach i długościach różnych.
1. Chapter 1

**Kwestie honorowe**

Przyjazdy gości na zamek, kiedy człowiek już dorósł i się napatrzył, wcale nie były takie interesujące, jak by się mogło wydawać. Dostojni rycerze najczęściej nie mieli wcale ochoty opowiadać o bohaterskich czynach, zbywali machnięciem ręki, a między sobą rozmawiali o rzeczach nudnych, cenach zboża, słupkach granicznych albo kłopotach z nieludźmi. Na ucztach zaś, kiedy już zaczynało robić się naprawdę zabawnie, ochmistrzyni przychodziła i odsyłała do spania. I nieważne, że tym razem w Denesle gości sam król. Pożegnać się z gośćmi, odmówić modlitwę i spać. Bez pardonu ni apelacji, przedkładał kuzynowi Zygfryd, przemawiając z głębin swego dziesięcioletniego doświadczenia. Arjan La Valette, młodzian dziewięcioletni, w pełni się zgadzał, dodając jeszcze, że to bez sensu, bo jak goście popiją, to i tak ich wszędzie słychać. Zdania Radowida, liczącego sobie zaledwie sześć wiosen, młodzieńcy nie raczyli brać pod uwagę. I bez tego dostarczał im wystarczająco powodów do irytacji.

Z samego rana królewicz Radowid wyraził życzenie opuszczenia fraucymeru i pobawienia się z chłopcami. Czy raczej, zdaniem Arjana, psucia chłopcom zabawy. Królewicz, może z racji noszenia dziecięcej sukienki, biegał przeraźliwie wolno. Zagadek nie znał, księżniczką ani smokiem być nie chciał, a w trzech się pojedynkować jakoś głupio. Miał co prawda blaszaną wiwernę, prawdziwe cudności, ale nikomu nie pozwalał jej dotykać. I ryczał za każdym razem, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Czyli właściwie cały czas. A że, choć najniższy wiekiem, był też Radowid najwyższy tytułem, chłopcy zdawali sobie niejasno sprawę, że nie wypada zwyczajnie zrejterować przed nim na drugi koniec zamku ani spacyfikować wiadrem nasadzonym na głowę. Rzecz wymagała dyplomacji tak jakby. I to szybko, uznał Zygfryd, bo Arjan, nigdy cierpliwością nie grzeszący (w dodatku poddany Temerii), przy następnym wybuchu królewskiego płaczu zaczynał się już wyraźnie oglądać za jakimś cebrzykiem.

– Wasza Wysokość – przemówił tedy przyszły pan na Denesle do swego przyszłego suzerena. – Tak myślę, że myśmy, jako wasale Waszej Mości… Królewskiej, powinni wam służyć. A wyście powinni rządzić ze stolicy. I tronu. Albo wieży. Twierdzy – poprawił szybko, bo wieża za bardzo się z księżniczkami kojarzyła. – A my powinniśmy na rozkaz, no… Służyć. Hołdy składać, i przynosić sztandary...

Ale Jego Wysokość siedzieć wysoko musiał. Na przykład w komnacie sypialnej, na pierzynach spiętrzonych wspólnymi wysiłkami tak wysoko, że Radowid niemal zawadzał o baldachim swą wkrótce koronowaną głową. A rycerze pobiegną tymczasem po jakiś sztandar do złożenia u stóp. Wrócą zaraz.

– Ale ty łżesz – zachichotał Arjan, gdy zbiegali pędem po krętych schodach.

– Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył gorąco Zygfryd. – Ja tylko obiecałem. No i przecież przyjdziemy do niego. Później.

;

– Broń się!

– Stawaj!

– Za Temerię!

– Denesle!

Na dziedzińcu wrzał bój, drewniane miecze rąbały zaciekle o blaszane tarcze. Srebrne, swoich herbowych zabawek Arjan bowiem nie zabrał. A szkoda, bo pod łóżkiem trzymał hełm z przyłbicą, przydałby mu się teraz, by głupiemu Redańczykowi pokazać.

– No upadnij! Ty już umarłeś!

– Nie umarłem! – oburzył się Arjan i na dowód z impetem huknął tarczą o tarczę.

– Dostałeś w głowę!

– Trochę! Dziewczyny biją mocniej!

– Masz rozwaloną głowę!

– Paladyn Randolf zabił dziesięciu Rivów, gdy mu się mózg uszami wylewał!

– Ale ty nie jesteś Randolfem! – wrzasnął Zygfryd, teraz już rozeźlony. – I walczysz moją bronią!

Tak haniebne sknerstwo rozgniewało wreszcie Arjana. Waleczny La Valette rzucił wzgardliwie tarczą o bruk.

– To się baw sam ze sobą!

– No nie bądź taki…

Arjan zamierzał, owszem, być taki. Nie zamierzał za to dawać się pobić, ani bawić więcej tymi głupimi obcymi tarczami, ani…

Zgoda nadeszła niespodziewanie, w postaci donośnego, choć odległego jeszcze, głosu ochmistrzyni. Za którym dał się wysłyszeć równie odległy a wyraźny bek Radowida.

– ZYGFRYD! ARJAN!

Kuzyni spojrzeli po sobie i bez słowa umknęli z placu boju.

;

Umykając – przez czeladną, kuchnie, boczny korytarz, boczną sień, czyli prosto do warzywnika właściwie – młodzi wojowie porzucili broń, kontynuowanie pojedynku było tedy niemożliwe. W każdym razie na płaszczyźnie zbrojnej. Bo na honorowej zdolni byli zawsze, nawet po mało rycerskiej ucieczce. Krótko mówiąc, Zygfryd z Arjanem, upewniwszy się, że pościg nie nadciąga, zajęli się grą w wyzwania, czyli ciskaniem sobie rękawic pod nogi i wynajdywaniem coraz wymyślniejszych prób honorowych. Przeskacz od muru i z powrotem na jednej nodze. Zjedz niedojrzały agrest bez krzywienia się. Zajrzyj pomywaczce pod spódnicę. Uskub kogutowi pióro z ogona. Wejdź na dach kurnika.

I może w zemście za ten kurnik właśnie Arjan w pewnym momencie zawołał:

– Wyzywam cię, Zygfrydzie z Denesle! – Tu cisnął przeciwnikowi mocno już sfatygowaną rękawiczkę. – Pobujaj się na kołowrocie!

Zygfryd się zawahał, wysokości bowiem nie lubił, i to na ta tyle, że zrezygnował nawet z podkradania konfitur, wymagającego wejścia na wysoki zydel. No, ale wyprawy do spiżarni nie odbywają się na drodze honorowej. Całkiem odwrotnie nawet. I rzadko bierze w nich udział Arjan, a nawet jeśli, to bez takiej zadowolonej miny jak teraz. Nie można przecież dać się dziecku pokonać.

Wejście na cembrowinę poszło jeszcze szybko i sprawnie, przesadnie wysoka na szczęście nie była. Za to szeroka owszem, studnia w warzywniku była okręgiem o średnicy… sporej, tak na oko Zygfryda, w którym pociemniało raptownie. Nie, zaraz, pociemniało, bo w studnię spojrzał. Do wiadra mógłby, przy wychyleniu, ręką sięgnąć… Albo nie. Lepiej skoczyć. Na rękach bujać się ciężko, doskoczy przecież, to niedaleko przecież.

– Tchórzysz? – zapytał radośnie Arjan. I Zygfryd, z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach, skoczył.

Wiadro, jak i cała studnia, spore było, do polewania grządek lub pojenia koni. Sznur był gruby, kołowrót mocny, ciężar szczupłego dziesięciolatka mogły spokojnie wytrzymać. I wytrzymały. Ceber nie zjechał nawet specjalnie nisko, paręnaście cali zaledwie. Po kilku krew ścinających szarpnięciach i jednym przyprawiającym o bezdech przechyleniu na bok Zygfryd uznał się za uratowanego. Zakołysał się jeszcze parę razy, by wyzwania dopełnić i już mógł studnię opuścić.

Czy raczej, zrozumiał w nagłym przebłysku paniki, właśnie niespecjalnie mógł. Rękami trzymał się sznura. Tyłkiem tkwił w wiadrze. Nogi dyndały mu nad przepaścią. Krótko mówiąc, punktu oparcia brakło. Zeskoczyć nie było jak. No chyba, że do studni. Nie, oczywiście, że się da. Jakoś. Na pewno, myślał Zygfryd, kurczowo wczepiając palce w sznur. Tylko trzeba, zaraz, najważniejsze to nie patrzeć w dół.

Spojrzał w dół.

– Arjan – jęknął bezgłośnie. Zaraz jednak poprawił się: – Wyzywam cię, Arjanie La Valette!

– Rękawicy nie rzuciłeś!

– Tchórzysz!?

– Nigdy!

– Wyzywam cię! – powtórzył Zygfryd, zamykając oczy. – Leć po ochmistrzynię.

;

Może Arjan wreszcie skojarzył fakty, a może ochmistrzyni narobiła rabanu, tak czy inaczej, ku głębokiemu zawstydzeniu Zygfryda, do warzywnika zleciał się tłum. Oprócz czeladzi nadbiegli też rodzice i nawet paru gości; z natężenia lamentów sądząc, do uszu matki doszło już nawet nie, że Zygfryd nad studnią wisi, ale że na dnie studni spoczywa.

Czyli będzie lanie.

;

Eyck nie był człowiekiem skorym do rękoczynów, zwłaszcza wobec dzieci. Tym zresztą, uznał, niechybnie zajmie się Adelina, jak już przejdzie jej wybuch macierzyńskiej troski. Ech, La Valette'owie…

Upewniwszy się zatem, że Zygfryd opuścił studnię w jednym kawałku, polecił mu tylko iść do kapliczki i podziękować bogom za zratowanie od złej przygody. Wytłumaczył też, że rycerz ciska swą rękawicę wtedy jeno, gdy chce walki. Wzywanie do innych czynów, choćby i brawurowych, nie pojedynkiem jest, a zakładem. Zakład z kolei to ekwiwalent dla ludzi prostych, zdolności honorowej nie mających, i jako taki nie przystoi szlachetnie urodzonym.

– A swoją drogą – dodał Eyck, tknięty nagłą myślą. – Jakże się stało, żeś wszedł na kołowrót? Myślałem, że lękasz się przepaści?

Jego latorośl popatrzyła na swoje buty, powierciła się niespokojnie.

– Lękam się – bąknęła. – Ale tu o wyzwa… o zakład chodziło, więc wszedłem.

O, to wyznanie całkiem odmieniało postać rzeczy. Eyck, rycerz bez skazy ni zmazy, rozpromienił się nagle w poczuciu ojcowskiej dumy. Zakłady zakładami, rozrywka może i gminna, ale jakże się gniewać, gdy mu jedyny syn, dziecko drewnianym jeszcze mieczem wojujące, już w tym wieku rycerskie cnoty wykazuje? Karcić za odwagę? Łajać za zwalczenie w sobie trwogi? Niedoczekanie!

Eyck, rozjaśniony jak niebiosa wiosenne, wygłosił płomienną przemowę o konieczności stawania w szranki z własnym strachem. Przedtem zaś tkliwie zmierzwił swojemu jedynakowi włosy i porwał go do kuchni, coby jakimś ciastkiem albo pieczonym jabłkiem wykład podeprzeć.

;;;

– Zygfryd ma lęk wysokości? – zdumiała się rudowłosa medyczka, której Arjan opowiedział tę historię. – Przecież w Wyzimie co wieczór spacerował po murach, i to samym brzegiem!

Markiz uśmiechnął się do niej spomiędzy bandaży.

– Mniemam, że właśnie dlatego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miłość dworska**

W piętnastej wiośnie życia – czy raczej, ściśle rzecz biorąc, lecie, późnym, upalnym, pełnym burz i słońca na przemian – Zygfryda nader często podgryzały wątpliwości natury moralnej. Wątpliwości, jakoś tak się składało, miewały zwykle duże przednie zęby, ciemne włosy, śniadą szyję, wystające obojczyki, świeży tatuaż na torsie, wklęsły brzuch i w ogóle wszelkie pozory półnagiego Arjana La Valette'a. W tym zaś momencie uwidziało im się gryźć akurat w szyję.

– Przestań – Zygfryd otrząsnął się niespiesznie, tak z rozmyślań, jak z zębów. – Zostawisz ślady.

– Dobrze już, dobrze…

Zęby zniknęły. Zostały obejmujące od tyłu ręce, zgrzany policzek wtulony przez chwilę we wgłębienie między ramieniem a szyją, oddech, wreszcie usta, nie, sam język, na karku. Mądrze, pomyślał Zygfryd. Usta, znowu, lekko spierzchnięte, na karku, tam, gdzie kończy się linia włosów. Mądrze, śladów nie będzie. Ręce prześlizgujące się z ramion na żebra, brzuch, wolnym, kolistym ruchem. Nie zauważą. Matka nie zauważy. Usta na karku, ciągle, z karku dreszcz rozchodzący się aż do krzyża. Teraz już za mocno, teraz już na pewno ktoś, już trudno, założy się wysoki kołnierz. Tak najmądrzej. Najlepiej. Właśnie tak.

Im jednak mądrzej i lepiej było, tym częściej wracało potem poczucie, że ta ich wspólna edukacja poszła w jakimś dziwnym kierunku.

;

Niepokoje moralne zaczęły się, oczywiście, od kobiet. Czy raczej odnoszących się do nich reguł i zobowiązań. Bardzo szlachetnych, owszem, czystych, pięknych i przystających rycerzowi. Dla niewiast, to było dla Zygfryda oczywiste, należy mieć cześć i szacunek, a zarazem łagodność i wyrozumiałość. Trzeba je ochraniać, opiekować się, być im tarczą i oparciem. Wielbić i adorować, ale to w granicach rozsądku, monogamicznie najlepiej.

I większość z tego, do licha, na odległość: stołu, trybun, wyciągniętej w tańcu ręki, siedzącej pośrodku przyzwoitki. Długich, kryjących dłonie rękawów i spuszczonych skromnie rzęs. Obowiązków rycerza to nie utrudniało, w żadnym wypadku. W każdym razie Zygfryd, jeszcze nawet nie giermek, był przekonany, że adorować i ochraniać z daleka jest akurat łatwo. Być rycerzem, przynajmniej pod tym względem, jest łatwo.

Tyle tylko, że kiedyś – niedługo, z każdą wiosną coraz bliżej – przyjdzie także być mężem, na takie zaś boje dworski obyczaj, czysta miłość i szlachetne reguły nie przygotowywały zgoła wcale. Ojciec już od jakiegoś czasu leżał w grobie, a nie żył jeszcze dłużej. Opisy w balladach były raczej mętne, w sowizdrzalskich powiastkach karykaturalne. Służba, podsłuchana, zagajona albo – przypadkiem – podejrzana w stajni czy ogrodzie mogła posłużyć za przykład… techniki, ale brała się za rzecz po chamsku, czyli bez uszanowania zasad. Tych Zygfryd nie ośmieliłby się złamać. Dziewczęta, co gorsza, też nie. A jeśli nawet nie dziewczęta, to stróżujące przy nich matrony.

Także na dworach Temerii, słynących niby z gorących temperamentów. Co do tego opowieści Arjana nie pozostawiały złudzeń: wszędzie ten sam ambaras. Niewiasty nie współpracowały, logiczne właściwie, bo były przecież istotami szacownymi. Przestałyby być, gdyby współpracowały, więc…

Więc propozycja Arjana, by się raz, tak dla nauki pocałować, miała sens. Po prostu. Podobnie jak poparta wieloma przykładami konkluzja, że za jednym, pierwszym podejściem nic nie ma prawa wyjść jak należy i całowanie, jak wszystko, wymaga praktyki. I że właściwie, skoro już się uczą, mogliby opanować resztę programu. Żadnej pederastii, oczywiście, nic, czego nie zrobiliby później ze swoimi małżonkami. Nic, czego należałoby się wstydzić. Czysta rodzinna kordialność, byli przecież kuzynami, szlachcicami, rycerzami za chwilę. Rycerze, spokrewnieni zwłaszcza, mają święte prawo do czułej przyjaźni, nie tak skrzydlatej jak miłość, ale bliższej, dotykającej skóry. Nic dziwnego w tym, że druh obejmuje druha. Że brat całuje brata.

Poza tym od śmierci ojca do Denesle rzadko zjeżdżali panowie, prędzej ich żony z córkami, więc rówieśników Zygfryd widywał wściekle rzadko. Arjan, wyrwany ze swojej Temerii, ewentualnych druhów miał daleko. Braci zaś nie miał żaden z nich, chociaż, owszem, baronowa La Valette powiła niedawno drugiego syna.

;

Tym to sposobem edukacja, trwająca już od paru miesięcy, zawiodła obu młodzianów na stryszek w stodole. Na stryszku było miło. Siano pachniało miodnie i słodko, skwar popołudnia ograniczał się do ciepła w cieniu i cienkich, zamglonych kurzem pręg światła. Słyszało się jedynie skwir jaskółek spod okapu. Żadnych ludzi, żadnego przeszkadzania. Przyłapania, poprawiła złośliwsza część umysłu. Bo coś bardzo się z tymi niewinnymi naukami kryjemy.

– Ale kto by pomyślał – odezwał się leniwie Arjan – że dla mnie zapomnisz o lęku wysokości.

Zygfryd spojrzał niechętnie w kąt, na drabinę, którą przezornie wciągnęli za sobą – i pozwolił myśli o schodzeniu na dół, ba, wszystkim myślom, przedryfować nad nim, na fali tego miłego, ciepłego otępienia, które zawsze w końcu na nich przychodziło i przez które musieli z Arjanem gadać. Żeby nie zasnąć. Drzemka byłaby dość hazardowna.

– Nie zapomniałem – westchnął. – Tylko przełamałem. To różnica.

– Przełamać trudniej – zgodził się Arjan. – Tak mniemam, w każdym razie. I że to właśnie dla mnie… No, nie odpłacę się, nie mam czego przełamywać. Ja zawsze jakoś zapominam.

– O czym? – zdziwił się mimowolnie Zygfryd. Obrócił głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na krewniaka.

– Tak ogólnie zapominam – wyjaśnił tamten, wyciągnięty obok z rękami pod głową, z przymkniętymi oczami i z pasmem światła na policzku. – Wiesz, o wszystkim. Ale też dla ciebie, słowo La Valette'a.

Ostatecznie, z takimi osobistymi drobiazgami każdy się krył. Ze szczerą rozmową, z modlitwą, z pisaniem pamiętnika. Albo z podjadaniem konfitur. O, wrażenia były nawet do tego całkiem podobne. Do tych momentów w dzieciństwie, gdy za często albo zbyt chciwie dobrał się do spiżarni. Albo gdy się za długo lenił, o jeden raz za wiele zaniedbał naukę czy modlitwę. Stare, znajome poczucie, że sobie zanadto folguje. Tylko bardziej. Z racji wieku zapewne.

Arjan dźgnął go słomką w ucho.

– Znowu robisz chmurne miny – zauważył. – Czyli wymyślasz dylematy, co?

– Niczego nie… – zaczął Zygfryd i zaraz zrezygnował, opuścił rękę w pół machnięcia. Łatwo sobie skrócić wodze, gdy idzie o konfitury albo lenistwo. Ot, zrezygnować ze słodyczy na czas jakiś. Ot, wziąć się do pracy.

– Myślę. Po prostu myślę.

– Ciekawość: o czym?

Ale tutaj? Ciężko w pojedynkę.

– O postępach w nauce.

Arjan jęknął ostentacyjnie, padł z szelestem w siano. Odplunął, pozbywając się suchego zielska z ust.

– Wiedziałem, że dylematy – oświadczył. Po czym zapytał ostrym, zaczepnym tonem: – Więc?

– Może już wystarczy, co? Tej nauki.

– Myślisz, żeś taki sprawny? – zadrwił Arjan. – Zaprawdę, zaprawdę, grzeszysz pychą, Zygfrydzie.

Grzeszyć pychą, owszem, to Zygfryd właśnie zapragnął. I dumą się unieść, i rękawicę podnieść, a tak zasadniczo, to jednak z Arjana wyłaził nieraz podły gad.

– Trzeba było marudzić wcześniej – odgryzł się. – Gdy był czas się poprawić.

– A czy ja mam porównanie…

– To nie marudź.

Umilkli na chwilę.

– A co do tej naszej nauki – podjął Zygfryd, myśl odzywała się nieprzyjemnym kołataniem w mostku – mówię poważnie. Nauczyliśmy się, co było do nauczenia, więc chyba…

– Konno też przestaniesz jeździć? – wciął się Arjan. A potem przetoczył nagle w bok, jakby chciał Zygfryda objąć. Uniósł się na rękach, popatrzył z góry, z bliska. – Bo już się nauczyłeś?

– A co ma jedno do drugiego?

– Żal przestać z tak głupiego powodu, po prostu. Że wy, Redańczycy, lubujecie się w umartwianiu, to już trudno. Ale przecież ja jestem Temerczykiem. Co mnie wasz obyczaj obchodzi?

Zygfryd miał już na końcu języka uwagę, że w tym temerskim niemartwieniu to pewnie król im wzorem – ale zaniechał, zbył wzruszeniem ramion. Nie chciał przecież dopiekać kuzynowi tak, żeby naprawdę bolało. Nie teraz, gdy miał śniade ręce Arjana po obu stronach głowy i czuł ich zapach, ciepły, słonawy. Ciekawe, zastanowił się mimowolnie, czy zapach skóry zależy od koloru?

Arjan go pocałował. Szybko, mocno. Aż klasnęło.

– Przecież ustaliliśmy, że nic w tym złego – tłumaczył z miękkim, ciemnym od rzęs przymrużeniem oczu. – Że niegodziwa to może byś pederastia, mezalians, branie gwałtem, zbałamucenie nieświadomego albo – tu przymrużenie na sekundę przestało być miękkie – płodzenie bękartów. Pederastii nie uprawiamy… i chyba nie zamierzamy, nie?... pomysł był wspólny, więc o gwałcie ni bałamuceniu mowy nie ma, o bękartach też, a urodzeniem jesteśmy równi. I nieżonaci. Doprawdy nie wiem, z czym ty masz problem.

Z tym, pomyślał Zygfryd – myśl nadal odzywała się w piersi, niemiłe, ocierające się o ból uczucie – że to głupia, tania wymówka. Tak myślał, patrząc z dołu, oddychając głęboko, wolno, pomiędzy śniadymi rękami. I zaniechał. Jak zawsze.

Bo Arjan potrafił mówić największe, najtańsze głupstwa w taki sposób, że brzmiały całkiem tak, jakby miał rację.

;

Mówienie logicznie brzmiących głupstw, swoją drogą, zdążył przez te pół roku w Denesle całkiem nieźle opanować.

– Święta nie mają żadnego sensu – powiedział krótko po przybyciu, akurat w Imbaelk. – Do świątyni powinniśmy chyba chodzić, kiedy mamy taką duchową potrzebę, prawda? A nie wtedy, gdy kalendarz nam każe.

– Zdaje się – odrzekł chłodno Zygfryd – że mylisz świątynię z wychodkiem.

Arjan zadarł hardo głowę, popatrzył złymi, zmrużonymi oczami. Dla mnie, mówiło jego spojrzenie, to jest to samo. Ale na głos powiedział tylko:

– A co mi z tego przyjdzie, że odklepię modlitwę i wrzucę trochę jemioły do ognia?

– Przecież tu nie o ciebie chodzi!

– Pewnie – zgodził się ponuro Arjan. – Nie o mnie tu chodzi. Pamiętam. Ale bogom tym bardziej powinno być wszystko jedno, co ich obchodzi jeden człowieczek? Mocy im beze mnie nie ubędzie. A jeśli ubędzie, to znaczy, że nie warto w nich wierzyć.

I dalej, i zawsze w ten sposób, pozornie w przestrzeń albo do Zygfryda, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy wokół słyszeli. Pyskować starszyźnie w oczy Arjan jednak się nie ośmielał. Nie werbalnie, w każdym razie, bo do matki czy rycerstwa mówił układnie, grzecznie, z promiennym, idiotycznym uśmiechem, i ten uśmiech w połączeniu z przesadnie uniżonym tonem miały w sobie coś niemożliwie denerwującego. A zdarzały się, kiedy Arjan miał jeszcze względnie dobry nastrój. Przy naprawdę złym – gdy przychodziły wieści z Temerii, najczęściej – drogi kuzyn nie silił się na wygłupy, mówił głośno, twardo i tak, jakby z trudem tylko, o czym niech świat cały wie, hamował przekleństwa.

Służbie wyzwisk za to nie szczędził. Ręki, buta ni nahajki też, w każdym razie do momentu, gdy matka wezwała go do siebie na poważną rozmowę. Od tej pory za krzywe spojrzenie zdarzało się obrywać już tylko paru dziewkom i pachołkom, tym, którzy przyjechali razem z nim z Temerii. Poza tym Arjan się nie modlił. Chodził do świątyni, owszem, jak wszyscy, ale na modlitwie stał tylko z zaciśniętymi ustami.

A to wszystko – gadanie, wyżywanie się na służbie, sam pobyt w Denesle – też, do licha, zaczęło się od kobiety. Od ciotki Luizy, dokładniej, i jej głębokiej zażyłości z królem, po śmierci wuja już nawet niespecjalnie skrywanej. Przez tę zażyłość właśnie, przez jej widome efekty, La Valette'owie, kuzyni barona, zdecydowali się odesłać Arjana do najbliższej rodziny, aż skandal nieco przebrzmi. Czyli do siostry starego barona, a matki Zygfryda. Zamieszkałej w Redanii, czyli w sam raz daleko od awantury. Pozostawało zagadką, czy decyzja wynikała z troski o uczucia Arjana, czy obawy, by panicz jeszcze bardziej nie zaogniał sytuacji. Zygfryd był skłonny obstawiać to drugie. Ale, do licha, krew to krew. Ciotka Luiza naprawdę postąpiła…

– Bezbożnie – mawiała matka, nawet z podobną intonacją, co Arjan w złych momentach. A Zygfryd naprawdę lubił swojego kuzyna. W każdym razie w dzieciństwie. I rozumiał, naprawdę, jego złość, i nagłą ciszę, gdy ktoś wspomniał ciotkę Luizę, i rumieniec też. Wiedział, jak to dławi, jakie to gorąco, kiedy wszędzie szepczą.

_Powiadają, że Eyck jechał do tego lasu po śmierć? Podobno nawet hełmu nie założył. Trudno się dziwić, skrócił sobie mękę, ale i przyklasnąć...Wypijmy, panowie, niech bogowie mają nad nim miłosierdzie... _

Zygfryd się starał, naprawdę. Chciał traktować Arjana życzliwie i lubić po dawnemu. Tyle tylko, że wściekle trudno utrzymać sympatię do kogoś, kto dla nikogo i niczego nie ma dobrego słowa. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza, gdy ten ktoś wydaje się jednak szukać twojego towarzystwa.

– Chodź, wyszabrujemy coś ze spiżarni – zagaił raz, pod koniec zimy. – Stanąłbyś w drzwiach i spojrzał, czy nikt nie idzie.

– Jest post – przypomniał Zygfryd, nie unosząc wzroku znad książki. – A poza tym nie musimy szabrować, wystarczy rozkazać. To przecież mój zamek.

– Tak, tak, pamiętam, żyjmy cnotliwie do obłędu. Z nudów – Arjan ziewnął teatralnie. Nikogo nie zaskakując, wszak nudzenie się było jego główną, zaraz po wściekaniu, aktywnością. I równie ostentacyjną. – A ten zamek, tak z ciekawości, naprawdę masz w pełnym władaniu? Zaraz od dnia, gdy twój ojciec się zabił?

Zygfryd, pan na Denesle, drgnął, wreszcie uniósł wzrok.

– Mój ojciec poległ w boju – oświadczył chłodno. – I tak, od tego czasu mam pełną władzę.

Przynajmniej formalnie i przynajmniej od czasu, gdy matka z zarządcą uznali, że dorósł już do wstępnego zgłębiania rachunków. Ale o tym Arjan, ta wykrzywiona złośliwie małpa, wiedzieć nie musiał. Zresztą, po wykrzywieniu sądząc, wcale go to nie obchodziło.

– Daj już spokój – prychnął. – To był bój, twoim zdaniem? Reszta świata jakoś twierdzi, że samobójstwo.

Zygfryd wiedział. Już wtedy, dwa lata temu, kiedy patrzył, jak służba sadza ojca na konia. Ojciec, szlachetny Eyck z Denesle, błędny rycerz, jechał do lasu po śmierć. Po prostu. Nareszcie, pomyślał wtedy Zygfryd, i musiał później przemodlić wiele godzin, by ta straszliwa ulga przestała nocami wyrywać go ze snu.

– To jakby powiedzieć – ciągnął Arjan – że moja matka wymienia z Foltestem uprzejmości.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, tak jak teraz wszyscy wiedzą. Ale to i tak – Zygfryd zatrzasnął książkę, głośno – to i tak, w tym nie ma porównania, płodzenie bękartów, jakieś kobiece skoki na bok, a… Szczeniak o niczym, w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, jak on w ogóle śmie…

– Różnica jest taka – warknął – że twojej matce nikt nie kazał się kurwić. A mój ojciec robił to, co do niego należało, co mu bogowie…

– Aaa – przerwał Arjan, gniewnie, przeciągle, zęby odsłaniając. Jak pies, gotów gryźć. – Że niby bogowie kazali kalece, sznurem przywiązanemu do konia, ruszać na mantikorę? Prawda, tak to czasem tłumaczono, że wuj podobno zwariował z boleści…

Zygfryd kazał mu się zamknąć. Arjan kazał Zygfrydowi ochędożyć się od jego matki. Potem wymiana zdań potoczyła się brawurowo, a zakończyła podbitym okiem u pierwszego, rozciętą wargą u drugiego, podartą przyodziewą po obu stronach, a także wyzwaniem od suczych chwostów i na pojedynek. Do pojedynku nie doszło, to już za sprawą dwóch kolejnych rozmów, które matka Zygfryda przeprowadziła z oboma awanturnikami po kolei.

Potem nastąpiła cisza i trwała przez jakiś tydzień.

Po tygodniu Arjan zaproponował wzięcie koni i przejażdżkę po okolicy. Bez małpich min, wykrzywień i teatralności. Po prostu. Po dawnemu.

;

– Może chociaż zejdźmy z tego strychu?

– Co, w głowie się kręci? – zachichotał Arjan, ani myśląc się ruszyć.

– Siedzimy tu już pół dnia – poinformował Zygfryd. Obrócił głowę, próbując ocenić po pasmach światła, jak wysoko stoi słońce.

– No to co?

– Złaź ze mnie, Arjan.

Pręgi światła nabierały już koloru. Robiło się naprawdę późno.

– A co z tego będę miał? – zainteresował się kuzyn, pochylając się niżej, tak, by patrzyli sobie w oczy. Takie same, uświadomił sobie Zygfryd, ten ciemny błękit naprawdę mocno trzymał się we krwi, często szedł dalej niż nazwisko. Słynne oczy La Valette'ów, ciemne rzęsy, łagodne przymrużenie, zupełnie jak u matki, kiedy była w tkliwym nastroju i… I to wcale nie była uspokajająca myśl, toteż bez dalszych ceregieli złapał Arjana w pasie, przetoczył się z nim na bok, dociskając do desek, i zaraz się odsunął, uniósł na kolanach. Przesunął dłonią po włosach.

– Będziesz mógł pójść przodem, kuzynie.

Arjan usiadł, klnąc pod nosem, ale sam również otrzepał się wstępnie, rozejrzał za koszulą. Następne kilka chwil upłynęło na wytrząsaniu ubrań, mierzwieniu włosów, odklejaniu zagubionych źdźbeł od spoconej skóry, generalnie: na pozbywaniu się siana zewsząd.

– Co to, pantomima?

– Siano – syknął Arjan, wykręcając się dziko. – Wlazło mi za kołnierz.

Zygfryd sięgnął mu za koszulę, oswobodził. Po czym, skoro już był w pobliżu, wyciągnął kuzynowi zielsko zza ucha, doprawdy, baron La Valette wyglądał jak strach na wróble. Pokazać się tak w zamku nie mógł. A właściwie obaj nie mogli, więc tymczasowo posłużyli sobie wzajemnie za zwierciadła. Gadające.

– Czekaj, tu jeszcze masz…

– Już?

– Przyzwoicie. Słuchaj, Arjan, ten tatuaż powinien tak się paprać?

Arjan wzruszył ramionami, dotknął odruchowo strupków na piersi. Minął ponad tydzień, a skórę wokół tatuażu nadal miał zaczerwienioną, w dodatku coraz bardziej złuszczoną.

– No wiesz – powiedział niedbale. – To w końcu rana. Trochę minie, zanim się zagoi… Ale nie turbuj się – wyszczerzył zęby, szturchnął Zygfryda łokciem. – Nie umieram.

– Nie waż się – prychnął Zygfryd. – Bo wtedy ja będę musiał się za ciebie tłumaczyć.

;

Sprawa z tatuażem od początku przebiegała w ścisłej konspiracji: tatuażystę, należącego do służby goszczącego w Denesle grafa Laniera, Arjan zdybał parę godzin przed odjazdem. Zapłacił, wliczając dodatek za milczenie. Operację przeprowadzono w jednym z pokoików czeladzi i w zgodzie z tradycjami konspiratorów, pod osłoną nocy.

– Co…

– Popatrz tutaj! Niezłe, ha?

Zygfryd, który, uporawszy się z pytaniami „Co się dzieje?" i „Czy to już rano?" , przechodził do „I właściwie dlaczego ja nie śpię?", popatrzył w żądanym kierunku. W komnacie był Arjan. Arjan siedział na jego łóżku. Rozchylał koszulę.

– O, La Valette – wymamrotał Zygfryd, po czym, zadowolony z dokonania obserwacji, przewrócił się na drugi bok i jął kimać dalej. Do wyciągania wniosków przeszedł dopiero nazajutrz rano, zapytawszy przedtem Arjana, czy aby nie śnił – bynajmniej – i zbadawszy rzecz ponownie.

– E… Prawdziwy? – zapytał po dłuższym milczeniu, przynaglony spojrzeniem krewniaka. Ten nie dał się długo namawiać, w pierwszym dogodnym momencie zamknął się z Zygfrydem w komnacie, stanął przy oknie, rozsznurował kaftan, rozpiął nieco koszulę. I zaprezentował wykłutego na piersi rycerza podwójnego w polu czerwonym, z kielichem w ręce wzniesionej.

– Prawdziwy jak krew i kość – zapewnił dumnie, po czym wyszczerzył znienacka zęby. – Chcesz sprawdzić?

– Arjan…

– Co?

– Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód – zapytał męczeńsko Zygfryd – dla którego zamiast miecza, kobiety czy gryfa… W ogóle ze wszystkich wzorów mistrza Almavery, musiałeś sobie wydziabać… i to na piersi... akurat herb mojej matki?

– To przecież także mój herb – zaperzył się Arjan. – W dodatku jestem dziedzicem, więc…

– Więc swojej matce też tego nie pokazuj. Ani stryjowi, bo…

– Gdybyś wczoraj nie odpłynął – przerwał dziedzic La Valette'ów – to byś wiedział, że o sprawie mamy wiedzieć tylko my dwaj. Więc lepiej ty bacz, żebyś nie wygadał.

– Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś wcześniej, tak właściwie?

– A co, zazdrość chwyciła? Mnie zabraniasz, ale sam byś sobie Srebrną Tarczę zrobił, ha?

– Tarczę? W życiu – prychnął Zygfryd. Po czym dodał z jakąś niejasną tęsknotą: – Ale gryf był naprawdę niezły.

Tak się kończyło zostawianie Arjana samego z jego pomysłami: poczuciem, że człowieka ominęła świetna zabawa. Nieważne, czy szło o rzeczy prozaiczne jak potajemne picie gorzałki, czy brawurowe jak przełażenie po gzymsie z jednej komnaty do drugiej – jeśli się na coś nie przystało, drogi kuzyn i tak robił swoje, po czym dawał do zrozumienia, że żyje, czuje się świetnie, chętnie by rzecz powtórzył. I, oczywiście, ma wiele współczucia dla tych, którym bogowie poskąpili kawalerskiej fantazji… lub odwagi. Co było diablo dziecinne, Zygfryd miał przecież tego świadomość, dlatego nie dawał się sprowokować. Po prostu…

Po prostu wszystko było lepsze niż stanie z boku i patrzenie, jak inni przeżywają przygody. Choćby i głupie, jak z tym tatuażem albo, o, z jazdą po wiedźmińsku, z zawiązanymi oczami, choćby niebezpieczne w mało bohaterski sposób, zawsze jednak były to przygody. Wracało się na miękkich nogach i z uczuciem, że potrafi się wszystko. Co może być niemożliwego dla człowieka, który przelazł po gzymsie, dwa piętra nad ziemią, jeno bluszczu się trzymając?

Poza tym te wyskoki jakoś Arjanowi pasowały. Jak płaszcz z ząbkowaniem w każdym możliwym miejscu, jak tatuaż na piersi, jak przeklinanie w pięciu różnych językach, także po nilfgaardzku. Jak temerskie żarty, niektóre naprawdę świetne.

– Na to druga glizda: jakie „powitać", własnej rzyci nie poznajesz?!

Nawet historie o rycerzach-rabusiach, w których Arjan się tak namiętnie zaczytywał, wydawały się akuratne. Chociaż, tak trzeźwo patrząc, były zwyczajnie głupie. Wspaniałe życie, doprawdy: bić słabych, uciekać przed byle sierżantem, a na koniec dać głowę pod topór.

– Ale kat jest pierwszą i jedyną osobą, przed którą raubritter schyla kark – powiedział raz Arjan, jakoś na wiosnę, kiedy leżeli z książkami w ogrodzie. Jeszcze przed edukacją, jeszcze było chłodno, jeszcze z tego leżenia koło siebie nic, poza trącaniem się łokciami, nie wynikało.

Oczy mu błyszczały.

– Nie wiem – westchnął w odpowiedzi Zygfryd – czy na miejscu króla w ogóle dałbym komuś takiemu ostrogi, kuzynie.

Oczy kuzyna się zmrużyły, rysy stwardniały nieładnie.

– Nie wiem – wycedził – czy ja bym od takiego Foltesta ostrogi przyjął.

– To co? – zapytał szybko Zygfryd. – Tretogor?

– A choćby i Tretogor – przytaknął ponuro Arjan, wyszarpując z ziemi pojedyncze trawki. – Król Vizimir nie jest chyba najgorszy?

– Król nie. Ale jest jeszcze królewicz.

– Prawda! – Arjan uniósł się na rękach, popatrzył na niego z nagłym, nieco błazeńskim zdumieniem. – Przecież ty, Zygfryd, będziesz tam robił za piastunkę!

– Nie piastunkę, tylko wierzchowca – poprawił Zygfryd, szczerząc zęby. – Królewicz Radko, kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, jeździł na plecach Parsifala de Ruytera. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, Parsifal pomęczy się sam, bo ja na dwór się nie wybieram.

– A gdzie? Za morze?

Zygfryd obrócił się na plecy, książkę odkładając sobie na pierś, by się nie zabrudziła.

– W świat – oświadczył pogodnie i dla podkreślenia zatoczył ręką łuk w powietrzu. – Tam, gdzie elfy, potwory, jakiekolwiek plugastwo… Może do Temerii, tak na początek... Ale zamierzam jeździć wszędzie, gdzie mogę pomóc. Mieczem, nie plecami.

– Jak twój ojciec?

– Właśnie tak – odpowiedział wyzywająco. Arjan nie podjął wyzwania.

– Kiedy? – zapytał tylko, nadal zapatrzony w trawę.

– Jesienią, po przesileniu. Graf Lanier zapowiedział już, że mogę mu towarzyszyć do Rinbe, a potem… potem zobaczę.

– Po Velen… – zadumał się Arjan. Sięgnął nieco dalej, wymacał jakąś gałązkę, zaczął obierać z kory. – No, to pewnie zdążę wrócić do Temerii. To… dziecko… pewnie się niedługo urodzi.

– Pewnie tak – zgodził się Zygfryd i po raz pierwszy zadał sobie pytanie, co, u licha, będzie wtedy robił.

;

Przed zejściem na dół postanowili jeszcze dokończyć jedzenie, które ze sobą przynieśli. To była kolejna rzecz, której się tamtego lata nauczyli: że człowiek, kiedy minęła mu pierwsza senność, po naukach zawsze robił się wilczo głodny. Chociaż, dumał Zygfryd, tak na dobrą sprawę wystarczyło po prostu iść do kuchni. Spędzili cały dzień na świeżym powietrzu, więc głód nikogo by nie zdziwił, a już na pewno zejście do kuchni było wygodniejsze niż wspinanie się po starej, wysokiej i chwiejnej drabinie z dzbankiem wina.

Tylko że w ten sposób jadało się zabawniej. Po prostu. Całkiem jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy zakładali z Arjanem i innymi chłopcami tajne kryjówki w całym zamku, ot tak, dla samej radości tajemnicy. Poza tym kurczak i chleb, przesycone zapachem zboża, smakowały naprawdę dobrze. I przyjemnie było jeść bez trzymania się zasad, na pół leżąco, wycierając ręce w siano. Albo patrzeć, jak Arjan ze smakiem oblizuje palce. Albo, o, przytyka dzban do ust i pije, odchylając głowę do tyłu, aż wino spływa lśniącą strużką po podbródku, grającym gardle, skapuje na pierś…

– Ty to robisz specjalnie – uświadomił sobie Zygfryd. Arjan powoli odstawił dzban, jakby z namysłem przesunął po ustach wierzchem dłoni.

– To już ostatki – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – Chcesz?

Na stryszku było gorąco, zwilżona skóra wysychała momentalnie. Jeszcze chwila, a wino wyschnie, zostaną tylko czerwone szlaki na skórze. Może też słodkawe, kto wie. Pewnie jednocześnie słone, zgadywał Zygfryd, oblizując wargi. Przecież jeszcze spocona skóra. Pewnie tak, kto wie, tego jeszcze nie sprawdzali, wiedział tylko, że Arjan lubił, kiedy całowało się go w szyję, i że należało omijać tatuaż, i jak wibrowała mu grdyka, kiedy pomrukiwał, i że wino, cholera, już prawie wyschło. Więc może…

– KURWA ŻESZ MAĆ! – huknęło z dołu, przerywając dywagacje. – Ile będziesz, zwisie jeden, strych zajmował!? Jak żeś pół dnia nie postawił, to i teraz ci nie stanie! Drabinę odstaw, lebiego ty! Tu się pracuje!

Piętro wyżej kuzyni drgnęli, popatrzyli po sobie niespokojnie. Arjan wyjrzał ponad krawędź strychu, zanim Zygfryd zdążył go złapać.

– Zawrzyj gębę – rzucił. – Przeszkadzasz nam.

Zygfryda zamurowało. Na dole, sądząc po zaskoczonych sapnięciach, kogoś innego również.

– Wybaczenia… – bąknięto. – Wybaczenia upraszam. Nie wiedziałem… Eee…

– Nie chcielim zawadzać – wtrącił pokornie damski głos, w którym Zygfryd niechybnie rozpoznał kucharkę. – Myślelim, żeście z jaśnie panem…

– Rozeszliśmy się do swoich… spraw – przerwał wyniośle Arjan. Uniósł brwi. – No, na co czekacie? Poszli!

Kiedy się obejrzał, minę miał triumfującą.

– A co? – zapytał, szczerząc zęby. – Nie miałem racji, że nie trzeba się spieszyć? Gdybyśmy zeszli prędzej, wpadlibyśmy na twoją czeladź i…

– I teraz czeladź będzie się gubić w domysłach, kogo chędożysz – Zygfryd umilkł na sekundę. Westchnął, przesunął dłonią po włosach. – Nie, kogo chędożymy. Do diabła, Arjan, nie mogłeś wysiedzieć cicho?

– Nie mogłem.

– Ponieważ?

Arjan zaśmiał się, przysunął nagle. Pachniał zgrzaną skórą i słodkim winem, koszulę miał nadal niezapiętą, usta wciąż jeszcze lekko wilgotne.

– No przecież nam przeszkodzili – powiedział. – Czyż nie?

Problem z nauką polegał na tym, że człowiek nieustannie przekonywał się, ile jeszcze rzeczy zostało mu do opanowania. Ciągle jakaś nowa niewiedza, dumał Zygfryd w piętnastej wiośnie życia. I, zaiste, mnóstwa rzeczy nie wiedział. Tego na przykład, że za rok będzie klęczał przed ołtarzem Wiecznego Ognia, przysięgając czystość, posłuszeństwo i ubóstwo.

Ani że Arjan w tym samym czasie najpierw otrze się o śmierć – z zadławienia – potem zaś będzie cierpiał srogi ból przepony. Ze śmiechu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Więzy **

Radowid V okazał się władcą dowcipnym. Zapraszając do Tretogoru Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży nakazał przygotować mu komnatę w miejscu, gdzie gość będzie miał spokój i ciszę, tak potrzebne do świątobliwej medytacji. Schody, co prawda, wiodły tam kręte, ale tę niewygodę wynagradzał z kolei widok z okien, doprawdy wspaniały, najpiękniejszy prospekt w całym zamku.

Innymi słowy kuzynek Radko, niech go zaraza, przydzielił Zygfrydowi szczytową komnatę w Wieży Fiametty, najwyższej tumie nie tylko w Tretogorze, ale ponoć i w całej Redanii. O krętych schodach, zaiste. Trzysta dwanaście stopni, ostrożnie licząc.

Zygfryd liczył ostrożnie, zapatrzony w plecy służącego, który go do komnat prowadził. W komnatach zaś, służącego już odprawiwszy, postał jeszcze chwilę, oparty plecami o drzwi, czekając, aż mu się serce po tym liczeniu ustatkuje. Zmierzchało już. Okno ziało granatową plamą w jasno oświetlonej komnacie, toteż podziwianie prospektów Wielki Mistrz odłożył na dzień następny. Zresztą i tak, nim ostatnie nerwowe uderzenie w piersi wybrzmiało, na myśl wróciła mu kwestia zasadnicza: co powie Radowidowi, kiedy ten zapyta o niepokoje w Temerii.

Tego, że król zapyta, Zygfryd był dziwnie pewien już od czasu, gdy do Redanii dotarły pierwsze pogłoski. Możliwe odpowiedzi zdążył już zawczasu ułożyć. Przestudiował je teraz ponownie, przechadzając się niespiesznie po komnacie. A potem, rozbierając się do snu, na wszelki wypadek przypomniał sobie kolejne kwestie, związane z obecnością Zakonu w Redanii. Na zawiązanie ewentualnego spisku było jeszcze za wcześnie, zresztą nadanie Zakonowi ziem skutecznie ociepliło stosunek braci do nowego opiekuna. Ziemie otrzymali ledwie dwa tygodnie temu, znów: za wcześnie, by narzekać choćby na bordel organizacyjny, o nadużyciach nie wspominając. O goszczeniu podejrzanych politycznie osobników mowy być nie mogło, w końcu sam Zakon stacjonował w warowni Altengor na prawach gościny, i to pod samą stolicą. Skandali towarzyskich – żadnych, zresztą odstępstwa od reguły zakonnej i w ogóle kondycja moralna braci raczej władcy nie interesowały. Dalejże…

Już po zgaszeniu świec uświadomił sobie, że zrobił ni mniej, ni więcej, a rachunek sumienia w imieniu całego Zakonu. Przed rozmową z człowiekiem świeckim.

– Obowiązuje mnie podwójna spowiedź – żartował kiedyś Mistrz Aldersberg. – Reszta braci musi się ukorzyć w oczach bogów, ja muszę zdawać relację ze swoich grzechów jeszcze przed Jego Miłością.

I dodał coś o pokucie, dalej w żartach, Zygfryd pamiętał śmiech w refektarzu, zapach igliwia – no tak, to było niedawno, ostatnie Yule – ktoś zapytał, która pokuta dotkliwsza, świecka czy boska, i wszyscy jedli powściągliwie, choć głód po długim poście aż skręcał, jedli jak Mistrz, ten zaś…

Tym zaś w ogóle nie warto zaprzątać sobie głowy.

;

Audiencja u króla odbyła się z samego rana i w warunkach kameralnych – czyli w niedużej, bocznej komnacie o białych ścianach, ożywionych tylko jednym witrażowym oknem. Pomarańczowoczerwonym, przedstawiającym bodajże Żar-Ptaka, a więc nie była to, wbrew pierwszemu mglistemu wrażeniu, ta sama komnatka, w której niegdyś królewicz Radko zwykł był zwoływać narady wojenne. Chociaż niewykluczone, że komuś udało się w końcu zbić starą czerwoną szybę z białym orłem.

– Wasza Wysokość.

– Wielki Mistrzu.

Audiencja półoficjalna, można więc było usiąść w obecności władcy, przy tym samym dębowym stole. Towarzyszyło im dwóch paziów; jeden, w czerwonym kaftanie, zajmował się uzupełnianiem wina w pucharkach (a zatem audiencja mocno półoficjalna), drugi – w błękitnym – stał przy oknie, ani chybi dla dekoracji.

– Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy – rzekł władca, podarowując sobie nakazane protokołem uprzejmości. – O tym, co się dzieje w Temerii, oczywiście już wiecie?

– Owszem – potwierdził ostrożnie Wielki Mistrz. – Doszły mnie słuchy o… niepokojach…

– Rebelii – poprawił Radowid. – Rebelii La Valette'ów. I co możecie mi o tym powiedzieć?

Zygfryd pozwolił sobie na wzruszenie ramionami.

– Niewiele – stwierdził. – Cel jest powszechnie znany: zmuszenie króla Foltesta do uznania dzieci baronowej.

Dzieci, nie bękartów, to określenie było od jakiegoś czasu źle widziane w Tretogorze.

– Sprzysiężenie, zdaje się, zostało zawiązane wewnątrz rodu, większość rokoszan to krewni lub powinowaci. Wątpię, aby wielu ludzi z zewnątrz znało szczegóły.

– Tylko że wy, Mistrzu, nie jesteście człowiekiem z zewnątrz – zauważył Radowid. – Wasza matka jest z La Valette'ów, czyż nie? Dobrze pamiętam?

Oczywiście, że pamiętasz, pomyślał Zygfryd, przechwytując zmęczone spojrzenie władcy. Bo za Arjanem mówiłeś do niej „pani ciociu".

– Moja matka – powiedział na głos – od dziesięciu lat nie opuszczała Denesle. Nie ma nijakiego udziału w tym, co się dzieje w Temerii, ani tego nie pochwala.

Co prawda nie kontaktował się w ostatnich tygodniach, ale tego akurat był pewien nawet bez zapytania. Matka nie znosiła ciotki Luizy, z wzajemnością.

– O tym nie wątpię. – W głosie Radowida zabrzmiał pierwszy ślad zniecierpliwienia. – Interesuje mnie raczej wasz… stosunek do sprawy.

– Władza królewska pochodzi od bogów. Bunt przeciw niej jest grzechem śmiertelnym, Wasza Wysokość.

Jego Wysokość dopił swoje wino. Sarknął na czerwonego pazia, że nie dość sprawnie uzupełnia kielich.

– Jak rozumiem – powiedział, wymierzywszy już zasłużonego kopniaka – nie odezwała się w was rodzinna kordialność?

– Słucham? – zdziwił się protokolarnie Zygfryd. Paź otrzymał kolejnego kopniaka, tym razem za zbyt prędkie dolewanie wina.

– Nie zamierzacie ruszać w sukurs kuzynowi? Przez wzgląd, powiedzmy, na dawną zażyłość?

– Obrażacie mnie, Wasza Wysokość – Zygfryd wyprostował się, zmierzył Radowida spokojnym spojrzeniem. – Jestem wierny zakonnemu przyrzeczeniu. Przyrzeczenie zaś zrywa ziemskie więzy.

Radowid pochylił się nieco, opierając łokciami o stół, również spojrzał. Długo. Wnikliwie.

– Nawet rodzinne? – zapytał.

– Każde.

Upłynęła kolejna chwila milczenia. Gdzieś daleko, zapewne na dziedzińcu, zastukały kopyta. Ktoś zawołał. Szczekał pies. Czerwony paź brzęknął niechcący karafką o pucharek. Kopniaka tym razem nie dostał.

– Pomijając zaś regułę – odezwał się Zygfryd – rebelia jest przecież wewnętrzną sprawą Temerii.

– A Temeria to przyszłe lenno mojej małżonki – uzupełnił Radowid. – Ponieważ zaś mnie nie obowiązują śluby zakonne, jestem po ziemsku związany. Z osobą teścia, na przykład. Któremu w razie potrzeby ruszę w sukurs.

I oczekujesz… a, do diabła, wiesz dobrze, pomyślał Zygfryd, że Zakon pójdzie za tobą. Jak porządny sługa za chlebodawcą. Obaj wiemy.

– Świętą misją Zakonu jest strzec porządku – powiedział na głos. Wiedza odezwała się gdzieś w okolicy mostka, dziwnym, przelotnym uczuciem, jak przy nietrafieniu nogą w stopień.

Radowid się uśmiechnął. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy.

– Rzeczywiście? – zapytał. Bez nijakiego sensu, chyba tylko gwoli złośliwej uciechy. Omawiali to już przecież, w Wyzimie i w Tretogorze, w przytomności Foltesta i nad zeznaniami kilku niedobitków ze sprzysiężenia. Zakonnicy Płonącej Róży nie doradzają królom, nie są najemnikami i nie biorą udziału w prywatnych zatargach. Celem i napędem ich działań jest ideał ochrony ludzkości, a przypadek Jakuba de Aldersberga? Doszli już przecież do tego, rozmową i czerwonym żelazem, i robotą przeróżnych Roche'ów. Przypadek Aldersberga tylko potwierdzał żywotność idei wśród bractwa, spaczonej i źle pojętej, ale jednak idei. A Zakon z tej błędnej drogi już dawno zawrócił. Przysiągł oczyszczenie się z herezji i przysięgi dotrzymał. Tak, jak nakazywały księgi: ogniem.

– Czy w ostatnich dniach – odezwał się Wielki Mistrz – bracia dopuścili się czegoś, co każe wam o tym wątpić, Wasza Wysokość?

Nie, naprawdę nie było najmniejszej potrzeby podnosić znów kwestii pogromu w Wyzimie. Zwłaszcza, że Jej Wysokość w tamtych dniach również sobie porządnie poswawoliła.

– Na tym świecie pewne jeno to, że słońce rankiem wstaje, a o zmierzchaniu zachodzi – odpowiedział swobodnie król. – A dalej… poprawcie mnie, jeśli mylę ustępy… Księga mówi, że należy mieć baczenie na swe trzody, miecza nie odpasywać i ognia nie zagaszać. Czy nie tak?

– I w bogach pokładać wiarę – dokończył Mistrz. – A kto tak czynić będzie, ten szkody nie poniesie, ni zginie, ni pobłądzi, jak zresztą sami niezawodnie pamiętacie, Wasza Wysokość.

– I dlatego mam baczenie na swoje trzody. Upewniam się, czy idą, gdzie im kazano.

– Niebezpiecznie im zbaczać.

– Prawiście – król Radowid uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, błysnął krótko zębami. – Niebezpiecznie. Rad jestem, żeście to powiedzieli. Zostawiając więc scholastykę: wasza zakonna trzódka w razie potrzeby pójdzie ze mną do Temerii?

W Temerii, przypomniał sobie Zygfryd, było takie gminne powiedzenie, wszędzie powtarzane, nawet Shani, pamiętał, rzuciła kiedyś w szpitalu: jak już wychędożyłeś, wypada się przedstawić.

Skłonił się krótko.

– Tak, Wasza Wysokość.

Radowid skinął głową. Dopił duszkiem swoje wino, po czym, ku lekkiemu zdumieniu Zygfryda, klasnął w ręce, odprawił obu pachołków i, ledwo ci zniknęli za drzwiami, własnoręcznie nalał sobie i gościowi.

– Nareszcie – odetchnął. – Cholera, rację miał stary Hemmelfart, że w Księdze nadzieja, myślałem już, że do wieczora będziemy tak brodzić. Krzyw chyba na mnie nie jesteś? Psiakrew, nie patrz tak. Za idiotę mnie masz, Zygfryd? Myślisz, że sam z siebie bym pytał o Arjana i panią ciocię? Właśnie, jakże ona się miewa?

– Matka, dziękuję, cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem. Krzyw nie jestem. – W każdym razie, pomyślał, patrząc w błazeńsko zmrużone oczy króla, nie o rozmowę. – Nie śmiałbym mieć. I chyba nie do końca rozumiem.

Z twarzy Radowida momentalnie zniknął wyraz błazeństwa.

– Adda truje mi rzyć – wyjaśnił chmurnie. – Że jesteście zdrajcy, dewoci, krętacze, kurki na dachu, a ty w dodatku jełop i pederasta. Czym jej tak podpadłeś w Wyzimie, nie zgłębiam, może ci się zresztą obrywa po kądzieli… W każdym razie Adda mi truje. Chce szpiegów, magów, zeznań, cholera wie, czego jeszcze. Po nadaniu wam Łukomorza pieprznęła we mnie półmiskiem. A jak gruchnęli La Valette'owie, to już w ogóle ochujeć z nią można. Więc dla świętego spokoju załatwiłem jej te zeznania i deklaracje, odnowienia przysięgi od ciebie nie wymagam, bo ja, cholera, dobrze wiem, jakich ludzi dobieram. Więc – westchnął wreszcie – nie dziw się, że dopytałem. I nie bądź krzyw.

Zygfryd wzruszył ramionami, popatrzył na Radowida z całym współczuciem i zrozumieniem, na jakie stać człowieka żyjącego w bezżeństwie.

– Jak się rzekło, nie jestem.

– A korzystając z tego, że formalności za nami – co sądzisz o tej ruchawce w Temerii?

– Bunt przeciw władzy króla jest grzechem, więc nie mogę go pochwalać.

Radowid się skrzywił, zamachał niecierpliwie ręką, siejąc naokoło błyskami rodowego sygnetu.

– Stanowisko Zakonu już znam – powiedział. – Teraz pytam o twoje. Więc?

Spojrzeli na siebie poprzez stół, gdzie światło słońca kładło się na blacie płomienistym Żar-Ptakiem, rozżarzało wirujące pyłki.

– To samobójstwo. Foltest ich rozniesie.

;

Z krużganków dobiegło Zygfryda coś, co gdzie indziej byłoby przyciszonym głosem, jednak tutaj, w budowanym przez elfy – czyli diablo akustycznym – Tretogorze było szeptem scenicznym. Konspiracji nie sprzyjało też wyraźne wzburzenie mówiącego. Czy raczej mówiącej. Z charakterystycznym temerskim zaśpiewem.

– … świętojebliwy, kpi sobie w żywe oczy! Szkoła Aldersberga, psiakrew, te pobożne sentencje…

Obaj paziowie, czerwony i błękitny, na widok Zygfryda zrobili nieszczęśliwe miny ludzi, którzy o akustyce doskonale pamiętają. Oblicze Jej Wysokości pozostało obojętne, ukłon przyjęła nieznacznym skinieniem głowy. I smagnęła spojrzeniem tak nienawistnym, że czuł jego mrowienie na karku jeszcze przez całą długość krużganka.

Zygfryd, tak się składało, nawet nie tyle rozważał, co niezgorzej pamiętał przyczyny, dla których zapracował na tyle królewskiej atencji. Dlatego też zaniechał rachunków sumienia, pilniejsze sprawy nagliły. Takie jak, na ten przykład, obmyślenie listu do Arjana.

;

Foltest był władcą o wyraźnej skłonności do przebaczania. Nie znajdował przyjemności w pastwieniu się nad pokonanymi, rzecz typowa dla przyzwyczajonych do potęgi, niemuszących udowadniać jej sobie na każdym kroku. Lubił być wspaniałomyślny. Po królewsku wybaczać, grzechy puszczać w niepamięć. Nie rozgłaszać ich; być może po to, by nie psuć wyobrażeń gawiedzi.

– Aldersberg powtórzył ci kiedyś ten koncept o spowiadaniu się królom? – zapytał wtedy, na zgliszczach Wyzimy; to była jedna z ostatnich rozmów, jakie Zygfryd pamiętał na pewno, potem upływ krwi, gorączka i eliksiry zrobiły swoje. – No to niniejszym obejmuję jego wybryki tajemnicą spowiedzi. I tobie też serdecznie radzę.

– Chcecie skłamać?! – Adrenalina opadła już na tyle, by odsłonić ból, ale jeszcze nie wystarczająco, by włączyć kindersztubę. – Chcecie im nagadać bredni, kiedy…

– Cholera, szczeniaku… Widzisz to? – Foltest wskazał przez wybite okno. Niewiele było widać, tak po prawdzie: dym snuł się w powietrzu, podejść było ciężko, do tego ból ćmił wzrok, bogowie, przebijała się tchórzliwa myśl, bogowie, że zawsze musiał obrywać po nogach. – Nie godzi się odbierać im jeszcze świętych.

Foltest lubił czasem wyprawić uroczysty pogrzeb buntownikowi, już uspokojonemu.

Ale miał też wiele czułości dla swoich bliskich, w każdym razie dla kobiet i dzieci. Dość dużo, by przez blisko dekadę trzymać pod miastem strzygę, na pewno skłoniłby ucha ku prośbom ciotki Luizy. Nie zabiłby więcej krewniaków, niż to bezwzględnie konieczne. Nie po złożeniu broni, pobitych i skruszonych. Gdyby tylko, do diabła, okazali skruchę zanim zostaną porządnie pobici…

I gdyby ten list wpadł w niepowołane ręce… To cóż, pomyślał gniewnie Wielki Mistrz, ciężko się tutaj dopatrzyć działania na szkodę Redanii, o Temerii już nie wspominając. Ba, przeciwnie wręcz. Co najwyżej ciotka ponarzeka, za to Arjan… Arjan…

Zygfryd zaklął cicho, sięgnął po czystą kartę.

Arjan dostanie zalecenie, by odpowiedź przesłać już na Łukomorze, do Roggeveen. Najlepiej w pierwszych słowach listu. Ostatecznie pewne są jeno świt i zmierzch; nie to, że drogi kuzyn doczyta do końca.

;

Zważywszy na to, że po ostatniej wojnie trakty na całej Północy były średnio przejezdne, że w Temerii szalała rebelia, zaraza i Wiewiórki, a adresat brał w tych szaleństwach czynny udział – odpowiedź na list nadeszła zaskakująco prędko, bo w dwa tygodnie. I z całą pewnością, jaką można mieć na tym świecie, była to odpowiedź pisana ręką Arjana, choć jak na niego zaskakująco zwięzła.

_12 sierpnia, wieczór, lustro._

Zygfryd uniósł wzrok, wymienił niechętne spojrzenia z własnym odbiciem. Przez ostatni rok używał lustra Mistrza Aldersberga do tego, do czego winno się używać luster: golił się przed nim. Nic więcej. Magia była w Redanii zakazana – chociaż, by oddać sprawiedliwość faktom, Radowid też używał magicznego przekaźnika.

– To zupełnie jak z zabijaniem ludności – stwierdził raz, wzruszając ramionami. – Na co dzień niewskazane, od święta konieczne.

Korzystanie z magii przez poprzedniego Mistrza wywołało wystarczająco szkód, jego następca pilnował więc, by takich „świąt" było jak najmniej. Ale posługiwać się lustrem potrafił, w końcu kiedyś dla krotochwili… kiedyś pokazano mu, jak to się robi.

Czasami miewał chęć je zwyczajnie rozbić. A nawet, czego się dowiedział listownie i ku swojemu ciężkiemu zdumieniu, wydał już taki rozkaz. W Wyzimie.

_Szczęściem – _pisał Arjan – _Gaheriet de Lac przekonał wreszcie służbę, że bredzisz w gorętwie (zaiste, pieprzyłeś niemożebnie, aż litość brała) i że niechybnie każesz ich wybatożyć, kiedy już dojdziesz do przytomności. _

Oczywiście, nie kazałby. Ale dobrze się stało, że komtur de Lac, poczciwy Gaheriet, przechwycił rozkaz. Dobrze też, że Arjan napisał, ponieważ przez czas jakiś Zygfryd – któremu nad łóżkiem przewinął się szereg zjaw, od elfów po królewnę Addę – obecność krewniaka również zaliczył do majaczeń. Skąd i w jakim celu krewniak się zjawił, tego nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Sam Arjan twierdził, że chciał się dowiedzieć o zdrowie i powinszować awansu. Gaheriet potwierdzał.

Żaden z nich nie brzmiał jak przekonany, że się mu uwierzy.

;

Powierzchnia lustra zamąciła się jak woda, w którą rzucono kamień. Odbicie świecy rozproszyło się w ławicę drżących odblasków, naraz zgasło. Od pociemniałej tafli wionęło chłodem. Całkiem tak, pomyślał Zygfryd, jakby patrzyło się w wejście do podziemi.

– Arjan La Valette! – powiedział, głośno i wyraźnie.

Tafla pojaśniała nieznacznie, tak, że dało się rozróżnić jakąś sylwetkę, cień właściwie. Cień poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Radowid ci dyktował? – zapytał, nim projekcja się na dobre ustabilizowała. Zatrzepotał się… nie, zamachał ręką. Listem w ręku, dokładniej rzecz biorąc.

– Zdrowy rozsądek, nie Radowid – odciął się odruchowo Zygfryd. – Na Święty Płomień, czemuś go nie spalił? Ktoś gotów pomyśleć, że się układasz z…

Arjan spojrzał na niego, zęby miał odsłonięte w nieładnym grymasie, oczy zmrużone i złe.

– Raczej, że ty się układasz – warknął. – Strach zdjął, że cię ktoś powiąże z rebelią? Która grzechem jest i szaleństwem? Pewnie zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ma się na sumieniu Wyzimę?

Oczy złe, ale podkrążone. Twarz z kolei miał Arjan nieogoloną, wybladłą i… tak, mogło to być zniekształcenie w lustrze, a mogło znaczne wyszczuplenie. Mogło tak być, że rebeliantom się nie wiodło już teraz, co dopiero…

– To nie ja muszę się bać – powiedział Zygfryd. Spokojnie. Arjan zareagował. Niespokojnie.

– Do rzeczy, cholera! – szarpnął się. – Pacyfikacja, tak? Tym chcesz mnie postraszyć? Twoim suwerenem?

– Zakon nie ma…

– Mam się was spodziewać, tak? Ciebie i króla Radka?

– Arjan, do kurwy nędzy, Radowid nie będzie musiał nigdzie ruszać. Foltest to stary gracz, widziałem, co…

– Co potrafi – dokończył zimno Arjan. – Pewnie w Wyzimie?

Zygfryd nawet nie drgnął.

– Owszem, w Wyzimie – potwierdził, równie zimno. – Doskonale spacyfikuje cię sam. Pojmujesz?

– Nie pojmuję! Co ty mi w ogóle proponujesz, Zygfryd? Mam się, cholera, wycofać? Paść na grzbiet i zaskomleć? Nadstawić dupę pod rzemień i prosić, by nie bito za mocno?

Właściwie tak, zdał sobie Zygfryd. Właściwie… właśnie tak. Dać się prędko pobić, poddać twierdzę, uzyskać wybaczenie. Przecież to… Cholera, kto by to zrobił? Nie, inaczej. Kto by po zrobieniu czegoś takiego potrafił jeszcze patrzeć ludziom w oczy? No dobrze, wielu. Nawet w samym Zakonie, zapewne. Ale…

Durniu, pomyślał Zygfryd. Chędożony durniu.

– Co ci w ogóle – powiedział na głos, nagle zmęczony – strzeliło do głowy, Arjan? Z tą rebelią? Przecież Foltest i twoja matka już od lat…

– Wyparł się jej – wszedł mu w słowo Arjan, bezwiednie mnąc list w ręku. Głos mu drżał, załamywał się ze złości. – Najpierw zrobił z niej ladacznicę, a potem wyparł się przed całym królestwem! Plunął na honor wszystkich La Valette'ów, wszystkich! Twojej matki też, pojmujesz? W ogóle pamiętasz, co to jest honor?!

Bzdura, myślał Zygfryd. Co za cholerna bzdura. Ciotka Luiza zawędrowała królowi do łoża, trudno, jest kobietą. Nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Ale rebelia, jeśli ród zostanie wmieszany w rebelię, przecież to krok do miana zdrajcy, kto…

Naprawdę chciałby rzucić czymś w to cholerne lustro.

– Pamiętam, co to jest honor – potwierdził. – I co to jest głupi pomysł. Pytam jeszcze raz: sam na to wpadłeś? Czy ktoś ci podpowiedział?

Arjan zaśmiał się sucho, bez cienia wesołości.

– Myślisz, że ci na to odpowiem?

– Sobie odpowiedz, do cholery!

Świecznik jest dość ciężki, pomyślał Zygfryd, myśl bezwiednie błądziła po komnacie. Foltest raczej nie pozbawi ich szlachectwa. Kałamarz, gdyby nim się dobrze zamierzyć. I raczej nie rozerwie końmi, mimo wszystko. Głowica miecza. Wygna, być może, pozbawi majątku… części, jeśli ciotka się wystara.

Przeklęta, plugawa magia.

– Nie wycofam się – powiedział Arjan. Zadziwiająco spokojnie. Niemal pojednawczo. – Nie mam jak.

– Nie masz – przyznał Zygfryd. – To o to ci chodziło, kiedy mnie odwiedziłeś w Wyzimie? Chciałeś…

Arjan się uśmiechnął. Uśmiechem dzieciaka, który bluźnił cichaczem, spacerował po gzymsach i wytatuował sobie na piersi rodowy herb.

– Ubiegł mnie Radko – powiedział. – Zresztą, to był głupi pomysł.

A potem zrobił krok do tyłu, w głąb ciemniejącego odbicia.

– Bywaj, Zygfryd.

– Bywaj – powtórzył Zygfryd. Od lustra ciągnęło chłodem, zupełnie tak, jakby zaglądał w wejście do podziemi. – Bywaj, Arjan.


End file.
